


Background Music

by GalacticTurtleOrange124



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Post Movie, Summary sucks and will constantly be rewritten probably, You can't tell me that Barley doesn't have angst, a story no one asked for, barley is a good brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticTurtleOrange124/pseuds/GalacticTurtleOrange124
Summary: Barley's late night drive ends in disaster.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Background Music

**_I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't go  
I got guns in my head and they won't go  
Spirits in my head and they won't ~ The Strumbellas  
  
_ **

"Yeah, that'll be $8.32 at the first window." 

"A-ok, my good man, coming right up." The eldest Lightfoot elf replied while leaning halfway out the van window into the the speaker. He fumbled with his wallet with one hand while the other steered Guinevere the second to the first window to pay for his midnight meal. 

"The currency you desire, friend!" Barley held out the money towards the elf in the window. His eyes were lifeless and uneventful as he took the payment and rang up the order. 

"Pull forward, sir." The tired worker replied while handing Barley a receipt to add to his collection. He saluted the worker before pulling the van to the last window. He quickly made room for his food, throwing empty cans and wrappers of previous snacks into the passenger seat floorboard. 

"Here you go, si- Oh its you again. You're order is different this time." A young female cyclops with a violet eyeball handed him his meal.

"Eh, what can I say, just didn't feel like the usual tonight?" Barley would say with a shrug of his shoulders before pulling the bag in. 

"Huh. Thats weird. I would ask why but I honestly don't care. Need any sauce?" 

Barley stifled some laughter as he held out a palm. "You know it! I crave the savoring sauce!" 

The cyclops sighed heavily. She didn't get paid enough for this. Late night customers were the worst to deal with. She was more than ready to get home already, yet they continued to come in droves. She dumped a handful of sauce packets into the palm of his hand. 

"There you go. Enjoy." She would say in a dull tone. 

Barley tossed his wallet into the empty seat before giving her a polite bow. "Thanks, m'lady for your outstanding service! May you have an exquisite night!" 

Barley didn't go far as he departed from the drive-thru. He made a messy park in the parking lot to eat his meal instead of starting his trek back home. The clock said 12:32 am, but he was in no rush to get back home. He began fumbling with the meal to eat it in the car when his phone buzzed. 

Oh right. Ian had been texting him since Barley had left the house so suddenly. He hadn't meant to leave so abruptly and unannounced but anybody who was feeling the way he was would escape to New Mushroomtown's best late night restaurant, Savoring Sam's. It was only natural instinct. 

Colt was over tonight... again. Laurel had forced them to watch A Dragon's Tale for movie night in hopes to include Colt in on the family tradition. Movie Mondays is what the name for it was. Now Barley was happy that his mother was happy but.... did it have to be Colt Bronco? The chief of police who already had a bone to pick with him months before meeting his mom. It was strange having another man in the house, while Ian was taking the change easier, Barley had yet to get used to it. 

Leaning back in his seat, Barley replied back to Ian with a thumbs up and a laughing emoji letting him know that he was cool and just out getting a midnight snack. Ian probably shouldn't be up this late anyway, he had school tomorrow. Barley smirked, what a hypocrite he was. 

The gap year that was originally planned was nearly over and he was constantly being reminded that he had nothing planned for his future or where he wanted to go to college. If he even wanted to go.... Colt needed to stay out of his business. Barley was fully aware that he was definitely a screw up in that department. He hated that word and the concept of it. He _got_ it.

Barley thought back to seeing his father's face for the final time. His father was proud of him.... and that's all that really mattered. No, his father was proud of Ian and that's definitely all that really mattered. 

Barley smiled, finishing his burger because whether he actually was or was not a screw up, at least he did right by his younger brother. Ian had always done great in school, especially math and he becoming even better at magic! Ian practiced every chance he got now and had grown more confident in himself. His brother was definitely the best of him and would succeed in far more than Barley ever would. This was okay with Barley and he would be there for Ian if he needed anymore help.

His brother never texted him back and the oldest figured his younger brother finally fell asleep. Good.

"Huh." Barley muttered to himself as he came to a realization that he had taken his time eating his midnight meal and sat there surrounded by his thoughts for nearly an hour. The brightly lit billboard and the passing cars of the expressway above him were the only signs of life at that time. Sighing softly, he sent Ian a text back saying he was coming back home although he knew he wouldn't get a reply back. 

"So long, Savoring Sam's, I will return another night." Barley muttered and saluted up to sign. Then, he threw his phone into the seat beside him and backed Guinny 2 out of the parking space. He drove out onto the road and headed for the on ramp. He pressed play on his cd player and let the music wave around him as he merged onto the expressway. He jammed out to the lyrics as he did so. “Ah, where would we be Guiney, if we didn’t have background music?” He snickered as he turned the volume up. Music was just what he needed to help clear his mind. Barley was okay. He was tired, but okay. This was just another night where he needed some good fast food and a drive. He would go home, go to bed and force himself to wake up to drive Ian to school. Ian would ask him if he was okay and probably try to fly them to school again to cheer him up. Barley would say he was fine and it would definitely work because magic could cheer anybody up.   
  
Barley ran a few fingers through his bangs, laughing a bit as he did so. He looked down to turn the music up louder. “I got guns in my head and they won't go! Spirits in my head and they won't go! I got guns in my head and they wo-!”

The eldest lightfoot had little time to react as headlights came straight at him. His hands attempted to steer the van to the left but he felt the impact before his brain could register what had happened, then another and darkness engulfed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is or where it came from but I had to write it down. Then it became "Something." Chapter 2 is in the works! 
> 
> The song Barley was listening to is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wpv-vGScrvU (Spirits - The Strumbellas) Awesome song, It's been in my head for about two weeks.


End file.
